The new Weigela cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Vojtech Benetka, in Pruhonice, Czech Republic. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Weigela varieties for ornamental garden purposes. The open pollination resulting in this new variety was made in 2008.
The seed parent is a proprietary, unpatented, Weigela referred to as ‘05-34-1’. The pollen parent is unidentified due to open pollination. The new variety was selected as a potentially interesting new plant in 2013, at a research nursery in Pruhonice, Czech Republic.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘VUKOZ083328’ by softwood cuttings was first performed in 2013, at a research nursery in Pruhonice, Czech Republic. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in five successive generations.